The Beast Within
by Teensuperxy014
Summary: All he ever wanted was a place to call home. A family he could call his own. After one gloomy night when Ash was 11 his life changed forever and all he said was 'yes'. Now he has a family but no home life has never been easy for Ash as the past 4 years he has spent on the run from hunters, but now Tyler(Alpha)has announced that they wouldn't be running anymore!
1. Chapter 1:A New Home

12th city, 24 town.I have moved about alot thanks to hunters. We run and run again,again, night after night.I have had enough personally but i am in a pack so the alpha desides where we go what we do and how we do it.I am a beta which is sort of a follower i suppose, the are three types a alpha the head of the pack;a beta a follower;a omega a lone car finally stops at an house a surprisingly normal house in a closely nit neighbourhood."Where are we?!"I asked wondering why we had stopped."No more running guys we are staying here this is our new home"Tyler is a built up guy in his early 20s but in our years hes more like 60 something who has black hair and emerald eyes, he is quite opinionated and speaks his mind but always means the is Danny Tylers right hand man he is a tall scrunie man who is 20 but acts like hes 2 he has brown hair and maple is Kristen she is 15 like me she has long blond hair and hazel eyes and she is skinny, There is James he is 16 he is a big kid with ginger hair and frekels which frame his black is also jenny who is 20 but acts like shes 40 and sera she is 15 she has brown hair and emerald eyes, finally there is erica she is also 20 but i heard she has been around for abit."How many rooms?!"james asked jumping out of the car."6 "Tyler laught as everyone grabbed there racksaks which contains there most dearest items and all there items as they all pielled into the house.I grabbed my rucksack in misbelief and stared at the new place i would call home."Great isnt it"Tyler walked over smiling."Yeah but how long will it last for this time Ty?You know they will find us"i explained dazing and analysing the home."Ash i am sick of moveing all the time we have to stand our ground this time"Tyler told me as he locked the van."Hurry up if you want a good room"He grunted as he picked up his items.I sprant into the house racing up the stairs diving into the first room i could .Then the next one was this was and Tyler have been together for a long time about now i think of it 9. I was 11 i had no home, no family well not anymore, i was nothing just a lonly boy looking for a place to call my own and a family who loves all i have ever when he turned me, he told me everything about the hunters what would happen to me and i said yes because i knew that this would be my only chance to ever have a then it was just me and him then danny, kristen,jenny, james, erica and sera came along now we are just a bunch of misfits but we are family, maybe not genetically but it feels like it.I jumped on my bed and layed out my items on my shelfs and made my and Tyler share a room as they are together, james has his own room,sera and kristen share a room as they both are best friends, jenny and danny have there own rooms."Meeting now guys!"Danny screamed."Ok heres the deal we all get to keep our names but our last names are kingscott and Sera, Kristen, james and Ash you all have to go to school."Tyler announced."What?!"James rebeled."If this is gonna work we need to be a nice happy family unless you all want a repeat of last year"Erica took a stand."There right James chill"I tried to calm him down."Thank our drama queen finished!"Danny interupted with a big wack over the head from jenny."Shut it Danny"Jenny growled as she gave Tyler the signal to carry on."Great. Me, Danny, erica and jenny will have to get jobs to pay for the house and shopping"Tyler explained with a sigh or two from Danny as soon as the word job came out."Now if this is gonna work we all have to do this together and work as a team"Tyler finally all came in agreement that we had to play our parts if we wanted call this place home."I am going to the shop"I yelled as i slambed the door behind my i strolled down the street i could see several curtins moving with the occanal face againsted the we had to move into a nosey neighbourhood i thought to all of a sudden one of them came out of there house with a big smile on her face."Hi neighbour!"She waved in a perkie voice."Hi"i replied."I am lezly you are the new people who moved in down the street arent you?"She pulled me over forcing a chat to occur."eerm yeah"I answered trying to escape."Are your parents home i need to chat with them"she insisted."Yeah they are but i would give it an hour or two because they are unpacking still"I suggested so i could warn them of the chatty cathey coming there way soon ."Ok then and you are?"she asked."Oh i am Ash"I smiled."Okay then Ash where did you live before?"she asked again."america we moved here for a new start"i tried to get my story together as much as possible."oooo very nice"she replied."Well i better be off then"i answered."you sure you dont wanna stop for a cup of tea"she asked."No thanks"i replied abit too quickly."okay then bye Ash"she belowed down the street after me as i quickend my when i noticed several faces in the upstairs window a bunch of girls giggling all eyes on me.I waved and they all disappeared.I laught to myself as i knew they popped back up as soon as i turned i strolled down my new neighbour hood analysing every inch every detail, i felt happiness which i hadnt felt in along time.I smiled with a skip in my step thinking how long this was going to last but i didnt care as i knew that i might as well live and endure every minuet of it like its my last.I finally reached the shop it was a 20 minuet walk but i didnt mind abit of exersize never did any harm or so i thought.I bought coke, chewing gum, toilet paper, crisps and some fancy cooking book it come to £11.00 all i was walking past the cars i noticed a gang of bullies all searching for a fight.I didnt want no trouble Tyler would kill me he always says that it is too risky and that we have to stay out of trouble.I kept my head down and walked not too quickly, not too slowly just the right pace as if i didnt notice when i felt it this drawing aurge to go to them as if something was aurging me to go towards them.I didnt know what it was at first but i knew that whatever it was it was big and would change my life forever.I finally got home."You took your time .what held you up?!"Kristen asked with a big smile." me a favor and tell Tyler we have a nosey neighbour who will be here in about an hour to talk to him and and you look nice today"I smiled and gave her a cheeky wink as i headed upstairs and jumpted into my comfy Knock."Come in" i growned as i lay on my bed surfing the internet in hope of a park time job or hobbie." are you?"James asked as he bounced on my bed sending me flying off it."I am neighbour hood seems nice although the is a gang by the shops"i explained siting back on the bed."Dont worry i can take last one, even if they had wolfsbane"He blabed in a proud voice."Haha i bet you what do you think?"i questioned looking around my room."What dod i think about what?"He stared."About all this, you know the house, the neighbourhood, school.?"I repeated as i lay back covering my face with my book."I honestly dont know, it just seems abit surreal really.I cant believe that we have to act like a family, well be a family"He exposed his opinion and i agree he was right this was abit surreal and us as a family, well we didnt even look alike."I hear you i dont know weather this will work but i dont know about you but i am going too enjoy every last minuet of it"I implied as i sat up."School"James brought up."We are so behind i dont know weather i can catch up"he mumbeld throwing his hands into his head."I know buddy, i know but are just going to have to put our heads down and study will catch up i promise"I smiled trying to remain positive and reasure him."Okay then"he growned lying back yet again sending my bouncing off my bed.I laught as i jumpted back on , i am popular today i thought."Come in"I yelled as James sprang off my bed making me bounce."Hey ladies, my room is this way"James flurted as the gestured out towards the hall."Hahaha very funny but we are here to see Ash thanks"sera laught as she strolled past him with Kristen and sat on my bed."How may i help you?"I asked looking back and fourth between them both."We need to sort out social catagorys for school"Kristen answered staring into my soul."Socal what, what now?"James interupted as he stood next to me."You know social status"Sera replyed glancing at James then back to me."Eeerm okay why?"I questioned wondering what the point was of all this."Simple"Sera getured."How is this simple its just gonna be one big god sackes its high school!"James snapped."If you let us finish then we will explain"Kristen cut him off sending him a hurtful look."Thank you"Sera sighed starting again."We need connections in this school so if theres any trouble or supisious things going on we will know"Sera added."Thats why we need to split into social status"Kristen finished."Eeerm okay then how are we going to decide whos in with what group?"I asked."Easy we all throw staus into this hat the will be three popular ones and one greek, misfits less popular kids one"Sera all through social statuses into the went first she got popular, then James popular, Sera popluar which then left me to unpopular.I didnt mind that much anyway i couldnt of seen my self as a popular guy anyways."Right so its sorted then"Sera smiled happy with her and Kristen left the room swiftfully ."sorry man"James glanced at me then towards the floor."Hey dont worry, besides i had jet black hair blue eyes and i am quite skinny anyway i fit the i have never seen myself as a jock or popular guy anyways"i explained trying to lighten the ,knock."Come in"I was Tyler and Erica."How may i help you?"I laught."I just came to say dinners ready"Erica implied as she evacuated the room with James pouncing after her."Ash do you have a minuet?"Tyler asked shutting the door behind him."Am i in trouble or something?"I questioned hoping that the answer was no."Of course not"He laught sitting on my filled me up making me let out a big breath."whats up then?"I asked leaning against my wall."This is going to be hard"He sighed."I know but we will make it work we always do"I implied trying to make him more positive."Yeah your right"He agreed."Heres what is our adopted you and we wanted more children so we took in James as well"He explained."Okay but what about Jenny,Danny ,Kristen and sera?"I asked."Jenny and Danny are together and Kirsten and Sera are there children as they look like them"He answered."Oh and Sera and Kristen are now offically the sheldons."he read my mind."Okay then but why are they living with us?"i argued."Easy they are our distant friends and we all bought the place"He answered with presision with no hesistation."very good, i am impressed" i smiled."Thanks"He replyed."I am off to tea are yu coming?"He asked."Yeah i am starving!"My stomach growled as i spant and fell down the stairs to eat my delishious tender only took me 10 minuets to devouer my meal but it only took James up i crawled up to i lay there i wondered about my family(The real ones)what they was like and what a normal staturday night would be was only 9 but it felt like it was 11 my eyes was shutting down on me sending me into my mind the best places and the deep dark void that haunted me.


	2. Chapter 2: The argument

I a woken to the sound of birds tweeting and singing there happy song.I stayed the night in one bed without getting up to move to another was the best night sleep i have ever had."Goooood morning, Good morning doodadatatatoo good morning gooood morning to you"I heard jenny singing for the first time in well ever.I got out of bed in my boxers and Yelled good morning to jumpted so high that she nearly hit the celing."Sod off Ash"she growled smiling."First time i have ever heard you sing"I smiled while she was still recovering from the fright i gave her."Hahaha dont worry i feel the same its brilliant!"I smiled from my door staring at her."Yes, yes it is "She replied in a cheerful voice as she slambed her door."Hehehe"I laught to my self as i got into my joggers and put on my running shoes.I written a note on the door that i was out running and would be back later. I headed out remembering my path towards the shop sprinting there it only took me 8 minuets for a 20 minuet walk to get gang was there again btu some how it had grown in size now the was 6 of them.I still felt that urgue to go over but i resisted.I looked for directions for the park so i could have a nice gental jog, however the path was blocked by the group i did no wish to as always ignors that so i just decided to go around them instead by crossing the road.I crossed over and began to sprint when one of the group looks at me, a eyes were steel blue (when we see another one of us we see there real eyes) my eyes were reveald pure gold(i havent killed anyone so my eyes will remain that colour unless i do).I tripped up over myself and stubbeld towards the ground cutting my that hurt i thought to myself as i got had noticed me and decided to pursue me with the girl in lead.I diecided i could loose them through the park but i had to be carful as this was there grounds not mine.I steaded myelf into a sprint and they , right another left, i just kept running and running until i didnt know where i was i never lost my form and never slowed was suppost to be a hour run turned into a three hour chase.I had eventually lost them but i knew they had caught my sent and would be able to find me if they wanted to.I decided to run home as i didnt wan to pull Tyler into this so they would catch his scent too.I was in well god knows where but i had to find my way god for GPS it gave me a route back to the house luckly not the one i came from.I ran and ran until i got back to my home street.I analyed my were brusied and bloody, i had hurt my shins and scraped all my fore arms."Hey neighbour"lesly called out in her usual perky voice."You look abit hurt can i help you with that?"she yelled across the street to me."Eeerm no thanks my house is just down the road i will be fine"i breathed hevily."I just fell over on my run thats all"i tryed to make my story soild besides that was technically the truth i did fall over running."Okay then sweet hart"she belowed back girls were still there the was 4 in total all of them up against the window."Are thoughs your girls?" i asked wondering why they kept on looking at me."No Hannah just had a sleep over thats all"she answered with a smile."Well i better be off i was only suppose to be an hour and its like 2:00pm haha"i laught ."Okay then tell your mum and dad i said hi!"Her word followed me yet again down the street and into my house.I opened the door only to find they were all still as sleep at 2pm!The was only Tyler and Jenny who was awake."Hey Tyler can i talk to you?"i asked."Sure"he replied."In private"i insisted we extanged looks then he followed me into the kitchen where i began cleaning my wounds."What happend?"He asked."I was out on my daily run when i sort of stumbled into a rival pack"i whispered wiping the blood off my forearms."You what?!"he snapped."where?!"he groweld."Down by the shops where i went yesterday"i disgreatly replied as i put running water on so nobody could listen in."Great we have only been here 1 day and you have already got trouble"He sighed."How did you loose them?"he asked."I ran for three hours straight eventually they gave up"i confirmed giving him a worried look."I think they may of catched my scent"i studdered."What?!"he yelled as if it was all my fault."If they wanted me they would of got me or followed me!"i stud my ground angry that he was blaming me."You know what if you dont want me here then just kick me out i didnt call you cause they could of catched your scent, everything i ever do has your prospects in mind ty!"i belowed angrily at him as a cloud of rage stormed me."You know what screw you Ty you blame for this when it isnt and wasnt my fault if anything this is your fault!"I snapped."Get out!"he roared i had and havent ever seen him that angry before.I marched upstairs and packed my i stormed out the door sending it off its got up as soon as i left all confused and all seeking the truth.I ran again for about two hours then stopped outside of a corner street angry, scared and fustrated that he didnt look at it from my point of view.I slowed down my heart rate so i didnt wolf out and kill someone.I slambed my head into my hands wondering was my next move would plan had just gone up in smoke i was just going to laylow with Tyler and the rest of the pack to try and have a normal life!But no i had to be the one who ran into the rival pack and be kicked out of the group didnt i! It is always me!I got up thumbping the wall taking out all my agression and throwing it at the wall."DAMN IT!"i belowed as i sat back down on the wall with bloody fists.I looked at the damage i had done, the bricks in the wall were all caved in where i had be when i realised somebody was watching was that girl from the gang. I couldnt sense any other members of her pack.I glanced over then turned my head towards the ground. I dont like talking when i am like this, i dont like being snappy towards stood up and sat next to didnt speak well we didnt need to.i looked over at her she had long brown hair an pale face and steel blue eyes."Your very fast"she finally broke the silence."apparently not fast enough"i growned and she laught. "Hahaha your funny"she smiled."Who are you?"I asked looking into her eyes."I am Rebecca and i am an alpha of a young the real question here is who are you and what are you doing around my grounds?"she demanded an answer as she looked closer at me as if she was analysing me."Well Rebecca i am Ash i was in a pack until you chase me for three hours and caught my scent"i explained sarcastically throwing my hands to my head."Sorry about that we just wanted to know who you was and how you got can you see my real eyes and why i can see your true eyes?!"she questioned."huh?oh i dont know but i have a feeling that you do"I answered looking deeper into her eyes trying to find her secret."In fact i do but i am not going to tell you why you can see my blue eyes instead of my red old are you?"she asked again."Well you sure are intrested in me"i laught."I am 15 in fact i will be 16 tommorow"i answered looking back at her."Is that so"she smiled as i could see a plot forming within her."how old are you then miss 21 questions?"i smiled."I am 15 well technically in our years i would be 19"she answered."That would make you 22 haha"she implied smiling."Yeah i suppose it would"I replied laughting with her."Well Ash i will be keeping my eye on you"she winked and gave me a peak on the cheek then the van pulled was Tyler and James."What do you want "i growled looking Tyler straight in the eye."Look i am sorry i blamed you for the misunderstanding"Tyler sighed."We just want you home Ash"James added gesturing me to jump in the car."Did anyone follow you?"Tyler asked."No"i snapped knowing that Rebecca followed me and knew my scent."Good"Tyler answered as i jumpted into the car journey home was awkward and long nobody said a finally got back home.I went straight upstairs to bed i didnt want to talk to anyone.I needed time to prosecess what happend today, however time is ephemeral and so is life.I unpacked again and got undressed when the was a knock at the was kristen"Come in"i implied as i just lepted into bed."Oh you was about to go to sleep i will talk tomorrow"she suggested as she went to close the door."No,No its okay whats up?"I asked gesturing that she could sit on the bed."Its just that when you went storming off, it really upset me that you didnt say goodbye to me"she answered as a tear rolled down her cheek."Oh i am sorry i didnt mean to upset you. i just didnt have time to say goodbye. i was just so angry i had to leave or somebody would of got hurt"i explained."So you had to go hurt yourself"She grabbed my hands and examined my battered nukels."Dont do that ever again!"she demanded as she pulled me into a hug."Which one ?"i questioned huging her back."Both!"she gripped me tighter and tighter as if she never wanted to let me go she got up off me."Night"She smiled as she closed my door leaving me with my thoughts.I was more confused than ever about Rebeccas pack, Tyler,Kristen. If only i didnt go for a run this morning none of this would have happend everything would have been normal and only i didnt go for a run.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day of many

it had been 1 week since well the had happend within a short amount of time, Tyler and jenny got jobs. Tyler is an accountant and jenny is a day care has got us all in at Orminston sandwell community acadmy we will be starting today, Sera and Kristen and James cant wait but i dont know i havent been around that much people in a long time so i am sort of and Tyler are friends now ,however i dont think we will ever get as close as we was and Kristen well i dont know its all abit too confusing and Rebeccas pack i havent heard from which is good."GET UP!"Tyler belowed up the stairs instantly waking us all up."uuurh"I growned siting uniform was already layed out on my wardrobe awaiting me to take ownership.

"Hurry up you need to get your timetables and take a tour around the school!"Tyler yelled making everyone quicken in pace.I got my clothes on they were abit big in the arms but i would grow into them.I opened the door,grabbed my big grey rucksack and headed out into the kitchen."Why isnt anybody else down here?"Tyler sighed giving me my toast."I think they are getting ready"I answered shoveling my toast into my mouth."Well they better hurry up school starts at 8:30am, and its 7:30"He replied pouring his coffee ready for work."Hey dont worry Ty they will be ready"I reasurred him with a half full and Kristen ran down the stairs instantly grabbing there toast."Morning!"They tweeted as they both sat down."Hi"i waved finishing my cup of orange juice."Looking good guys"Jenny added examining our are black blasers with purple trimmings ."Thanks i really like them"Kristen accepted sending me an wink which made me feel jumpted down the stairs and grabbed his toast."Well i am off are you coming Ash?"James asked hinting towards the door."Sure. bye guys"i drank the last of my orange juice whilst James was pulling me out of the door at the same both headed down the path and started making our way to school."So are you excited?"James questioned with half a mouthful of toast but you could tell he was ellibirated."I suppose so"I smiled hiding that i wasnt excited or sad that i was just well feeling abnormal."Cool"he replied as he licked the tips of his fingers."Think though we could start dating, learn new things and again new experiances!"he smiled throwing his hands up into the and Kristen finally catched up."So boys are you ready for high school or what?!"Sera egsadurated smiling."Hey Ash"Kristen whispered as she stood next to me, her arm brushing against mine as we walked down the street."Hell yeah!"James answered with a skip in his step."Hey"I replied glansing at her then towards our new sign read.'orminston sandwell commuinty acadmy'."Well here it is "Kristen conformed as we walked through the enterance and into the reception."Hi, i am Ash kingscott and this is James my brother"I introduced myself in a formal, respectable mannor."Hello"The snootie man answered typing at his desk."We are the new pupils"I added wondering what he was doing."Right, okay then here is a map of the school and your to the sucess centre and they will give you a short tour around the you will start your lessions from period 2 onwards all the way up till the end of the day"He explained with short breaths inbetween senteces."Okay thankyou"I replied as the snootie man buzzed us through the door.I looked back at Sera and Kristen and gave them the thumbs up with a smile."So we are in"James whispered to me as we headed down the corridor to the success centre."It appears so"I laught as we finally got to our destination.I knocked twice and heard a voice from behind telling us to come in."Hi how may i help you?"The woman asked glancing from one of us to the next."Hi, i am Ash and this is James my are the new students here"I smiled punching James in the arm to make sure he was paying attention."Oh yes, of course you i am miss Crumpton and i help out around here and i will be the one giving you the tour, however i am exsepecting another two new pupils as well"She explained as we both sat down analysing the room."Oh speak of the , i am miss Crumpton and i will be giving you the tour around the school"she smiled as Sera and Kristen walked in."Hi i am sera"She introduced herself flashing a smile."And i am Kirsten"Kristen smiled as she turned her daze towards me."Ah yes this is Ash and James the Kingscott brothers"she told them as they both sat next to all shook hands trying to not burst out laughting."Well lets start here in the o' block"Miss Crumpton got up and headed for the door with us in pursuit. "Here is the history, geography and RE."Miss Crumpton gestured to all the walked up the stairs in to the english department which look very intresting, then the technology and cathateria, then the science block to the maths, cooking, computer studies and art department."And last but not least the drama, dance and music and now we are finished"Miss crumpton smiled walking off."Well that was boring"James growned getting out his timetable with the rest of us."What do you all have next?"I asked looking down on my timetable which would determane the next 2 years of my life."Math"James crowked."English"Sera smiled."Me too!"Kristen squeeked."I also have English"I confirmed glansing up from my timetable."Okay then i will meet you guys outside the o' block after school"He smiled as he headed back towards Maths."ooooohahoo"Seragiggle with Kirsten as we walked over to the o'block."Our first lession at this school!"Kristen blurted out with pure happiness ."Yup you two seem pretty excited"I chukeld."Excited?I fell libirated!"Sera smiled as we strated to make our way up the stairs."Same here!"Kristen added as we reached the top."What teachers you girls got?"I questioned as we headed into the break out area."Miss Mcdonald"Kristen smiled at me."I got Mrs Yates"Sera told me."Well i have got Miss Simmons"I glanced down at the class which i would spend the next hour of my time in .'RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!'.students started to evacuate there rooms to head for there next lession."I will see you after school "I smiled as i turned around and headed to Miss Simmons , kn ock."Come in!"a womens voice replied from behind i opened the door i felt the aurge again come closer and closer towards me.A tanned lady stud there she had brown eyes, brown hair and a pair of black geek glasses on. "Can i help you?"she asked as she walked over to me."You must be Miss Simmons"I smiled hoping that i was correct."Yes i am and you must be Ash my new pupil"She smiled back at me."Yup so what are we studying?"i questioned egare to learn."We are studying love and loss you have a book?"she conformed then asked. "Of course i always have a book on where do i sit?"i conformed and then asked her."Over there..."she struggeld trying to grasp my name from the 200 pupils she taught."Ash"i smiled as i headed over to my new seat and hussiled down to get comfy with my book 'Gone' by michael bell rang out again alerting everyone that they should be in class.A bunch of students walked in with one who was rather .Her eyes shot over in my direction meeting mine ,her face turned pale as she walked then she tripped up with a nasty thud to the soon as she fell she got back up to her feet still shocked that i was there."Are you okay?"This one girl asked her but she didnt take her eyes off the girls eyes met me too."Who is that?"The girl asked Rebecca seeking Rebecca didnt reply she just went over to the rack to get a book and sat down."Right we have new pupil here with us today. Ash stand up on your chair and tell us a bit about yourself"Miss Simmons explained as i stood up on my chair as all eyes fallen on me."Hi, I am ash i just moved from america and i like sports"I projected across the room."Thank you Ash now 10 minuets silent reading"she anounced as she went to sit down.10 awkward minuets soon passed with Rebecca occasionally looking at me. Miss Simmons explained the task to do."Hi i am Jake, its nice to meet you Ash"Jake introduced himself to me as he written out his paragraph."Hey"i replied carrying on my writing."So whats your favorite sport?"he questioned putting down his pen to re-read his writing."Honestly its a draw between Basketball and ruby"I answered still writing."So whos the popular kids and whos the geeks and misfits?"I asked him analysing the quote to shorten it down to just one word."Rebecca is Miss Popularity, I am the head of the geeks and misfits.I am proud to be too"Jake answerd with a hurt look."So are you going to stop talking to me and go hang out with Rebcca and her boyfriend Todd?!"he snapped writing harder."Why would i go do that now?"I smiled glancing over noticing that rebecca was still eyeing me and heard everything that i was saying."Hahaha so your one of us?"he chuckeled as he stopped working and looked up to me."Yeah of course i am what do i look like to you a jock?"I laught as we carried on 30 minuets passed by and lession all got up and walked Rebecca gabbed me by the blaser and shoved me against the wall."oouff!"I moaned as i hit the stone cold wall. "What are you doing here!"she demanded her face an inch away from mine."To learn the same as you"I explained as her face drew closer to mine."Personal space please"I asked her but she didnt listen she just stared into my eyes searching for nose was touching mine now."Hello?"I questioned wondering if she had zoned out as i grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly eased her away from me."Where do you think your going?"She asked a minuet after i eased her away."To break "i told her as i walked outside to meet introduced me too all the misfits, geeks, outcasts within break and was great i also seen James ,Kristen and sera all hanging out with the popular kids, Kristen and Sera were hanging out with Rebecca which rang alarm bells for me but what could possibley go wrong right?Todd was in most of my lessions and he didnt like me therefore he was going to make my life hell!RRRIIINNNG!The bell rang to tell us that school is over.I made my way to the o'block and waited come out along with sera then James."Hey guys how did you day go?"I questioned hoping for a good answer."Mine went pretty good actually i made friends with Rebecca and just became is great you have to meet her!"Sera egsadurated with a big cheesy smile on her face."Mine was cool i am friends with Todd and his did you do to piss him off by the way he hates you?"James asked intreged why Todd was so obsessed in making my life hell."No clue actually"I replied wondering about it myself."How did your day go Kristen?"I questioned giving her a smile."Great i also made friends with Rebecca so i am also quite high in popularity too"Kirsten smiled back at me also sending me a wink. "Oh yeah i forgot to say i invited Rebecca over for tea and a sleep over!" Sera added with a skip in her step.I went pale like really pale, i felt like my world was about to end."Hey you okay?"Kristen asked with a concerned look on her face as she grabbed my hand."Yeah i am fine"I lied as we walked out the enterance heading for home


	4. Chapter 4

We all got home the three of them planning what they was going to do for the night, for me i was going to lock myself in my room and not come out until Rebecca was gone.I went straight into my room and changed into my joggers in hope for a run.I strolled down stairs."Ty i am going out for a jog if i dont come back in 2 hours then i am dead or got held up"I yelled as i opened the door only to see Rebecca holding her bags."Hi"I welcomed her in shock."Hi"she replied as shocked as me as he looked down and analysed me from head to toe."Kristen,Sera Rebeccas here!"I yelled up the stairs."I was just going to go out on a will be down in a second"I told her as i went to go past her but she grabbed my arm."Look i am sorry about today"she replied."All is forgotten"I smiled."Can you let go of me now"I chuckeled."Oh yeah"she released was there and she looked rather upset along with Sera who was delighted to see Rebecca."Ash can i talk to you"Kristen demanded as she headed outside to join me while Rebecca entered and glance back at me before Kristen shut the door."How do you know her" she demanded standing face to face with me."We just met on the doorstep and shes in my english class"I answered with a tiny lie."Why did she touch you?!"she asked grabbing my arm to hold my hand."I was about to go on my run and she had to tell me the homework as i didnt write it does any of this matter anyway?"I questioned as she wrapted her hand into mine."No reason just curious thats all"Kristen replied letting go of my hand and turning around to walk ? i thought really confused.I started into a sprint, i went to the park then on my way back a girl stopped me."Hey!stop!"she yelled running across to me to join my run."errm hi can i help?"I asked whilst running."yeah, i heard that you know where Kristen and Sera live, can you give them this?"She panted as she ran in pace with me."Sure, eeerrm..."I searched ot see if i could match a name to the face."Hannah?"I asked hoping i was right."Well done errrm... Ash is it?"she questioned."Yup"I smiled as i took the parcel off her."So can you be my running buddy?"she asked panting harder and harder eventually slowing down to a stop."Sure but your going to have to work hard if you want to run with me because i run for hours on end"I explained handing her my water."I know i am in really bad shape but i thought you could be my coach?"she asked."Okay then,but i am going to push you hard and to the max!"I smiled as she guggled down my water."Sorry i drank it all"she laught."Dont worry about its fine.I will meet you at your place tomorrow"i explained as she looked down at her phone."Well actually i guess i will be at your place just texted me an invite to her sleep over"she Giggled."Oh well then i guess you will be running back with me and i will wake you up at 8 ish for our 20-40 minuet run depending on how far you can go"I smiled as we both built up to a run.5 minuets later we both reached the house with me carrying her overnight bag, parcel and water whilst she was gasping for air"Wow really?No offence but your out of shape"I laught as she got back up and opened the pulled herself up the stairs as i showed her where Kristens and Seras bedroom just entered and fell onto the bed with the rest of them just staring at her then to me."What happend?!"Sera asked as she looked down at hannah."Well for starters she really needs to exsersize more often"I chuckeled as i put all her items on the floor."You okay Hannah?"Rebecca asked looking at me."Yup see you tomorrow coach"Hannah breathed heavily."Okay just make sure you get some water and stretch or your going to hurt really bad tomorrow"I explained looking down at her red face."How long did you make her run for 3 hours?!"Kristen laughed."Nah 10 maybe 15 minuets"I burst out laughing and the rest of them did too."Anyway i am gonna "I awkwardly vacated the room and walked across to mine.I stripped off and got into the was fantastic the water pressure was just right!Suddenly somebody came in, i instantly grabbed my towel to cover myself up and turned off the shower."Who is it?"i questioned as i went to step out of the tub and slipt it i thought as i hit the floor head first.5 minuets later i woke up, luckly nobody heard me."Awww"i Growned as i got up off the floor.I looked in the mirror i had blood going down all my face, i hit my head hard!i secured my towel around my waist and opened the stud there."Oh my god what happend, are you okay?!"she asked seeing the blood all the way down my face then she noticed i only had a towel on and blushed."uh excuse me"I moved past her only to find, Kristen, Sera and hannah also standing outside the door all staring at time i blushed and went straight into my bedroom to put the locks on.I got change feeling really embarressed and analysed my hurt like hell but i knew it would heal in time."Tea is done guys get your asses down here now!"Danny belowed alerting everyone that tea was and is ready.I didnt want to go, i was to embaressed to go but my head hurt so bad i had to get some pain killers and clear the blood off my face to stop it from bleeding.I unlocked the door to brasse myself for humiliation.I opened it luckly nobody was there and i sneaked down stairs ,past everyone in the living room to grab pain killers and when i turned around Rebecca was there. Nobody said anything at first."Wow your head"she walked over and grabbed a wet cloth to dab now and again she would look down."Eeerrm thanks"I took the coth from her ."That looks really sore"she added."Yeah it feels it as well"I chuckeled which hurt."I think i am just going to go to bed"i turned around grabbed my food with pain killers at the side of the plate when i turned back she was right up against my face again looking into my eyes."What?"I asked."huh?"she replied."Oh yeah sorry personal just i have never seen eyes like yours before well your true eyes anyway"she answered."Well i am pretty unique"I replied as i brushed passed her and headed for bed.I ate the food and took the pain killers and dosed off into an inquisick ,BEEP,BEEEP!my alarm rang a percieing sound into my skull.I jumpted up felling alot better than i was the night before the bump was still there, however the pain wasnt.I got my joggers on and my running sheos on too.I crept down the hallway into the girls room."psst, psst"i whispered to hannah."Huh?"she mumbled with her head buried in her pillow."Time for class"I replied nudging her to get up."Fine, fine happy now i am up and coming"she snapped."Great i will be downstair waiting for you"I ignored her as i stepped over Rebecca and dodged Kristen.I strolled down the stairs only to find Tyler."Hey whats up?"I asked wondering what he was thinking."eeerrr nothing you need to worry about"he replied."Okay now i know something is up"I answered thinking of every possible senario."Ready"Hannah smiled."Oh hi Mr Kingscott"she added."Hi, is this your girlfriend?"Tyler questioned smiling."No i am not his girlfriend unfortunatly you should see his abs i mean...wow"she blurted out zoneing out on us."Hey come on lets go"I replied awkwardly as we stepped outside."So you like my abs"I laughed."Hahaha i was just making repeat that to anybody or your dead!"she thretened me."Oh yeah or what?"I chuckeled."Or..or i...will tell Kristen that you like her then i will tell Rebecca that you like her too and it will end up in one big mess"She smiled as her plot come in to place."Fine i dont like them anyway" i laughed."I am just kidding i will keep it a secert that you fangirl over my abs"i chuckeled as we started to run.


End file.
